yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 105
"The Bonds of the Resistance" is the one-hundredth and fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 15, 2016. Featured Duels Kite Tenjo vs. Duel Academy Duelists Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Kite controls "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and two unknown monsters both being treated as "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", via the effect of the original one. The 3 Duel Academy duelists control three copies of "Ancient Gear Soldier". The "Cipher Dragons" attack all three "Ancient Gear Soldiers" (Duel Academy Students: ??? → 0 LP). Shay Obsidian vs. Kite Tenjo vs. Shay.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a second copy of "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position. He then uses the effect of "Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius" (800/1200) in his hand, allowing him to make its Level and name the same as another "Raidraptor" monster he controls until the End Phase. Shay overlays "Vanishing Lanius" and "Retrofit Lanius" to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Positon. He activates "Raptor's Intercept Form" and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Kite Since Shay controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and Kite doesn't control any monsters, Kite Special Summons "Cipher Twin Raptor" (1600/800) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Cipher Wing" (1400/1200). Kite activates the effect of "Cipher Wing", Tributing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters he controls by 4 ("Cipher Twin Raptor" 4 → 8). The effect of "Twin Raptor" allows Kite to treat it as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Kite overlays his Level 8 "Cipher Twin Raptor", which is treated as two monsters, to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kite activates the effect of "Cipher Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of a monster his opponent controls until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of "Cipher Dragon". He targets "Rise Falcon", but Shay activates the effect of "Raptor's Intercept Form", which lets him negate an effect that targets a "Raidraptor" monster controls once per turn. Cipher Dragon" attacks "Rise Falcon", but Shay activates the other effect of "Raptor's Intercept Form", allowing him to switch the ATK and DEF of the attacked monster during damage calculation ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 2000/2000 → 100). Shay finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing his monster's destruction by battle and halving the battle damage (Shay: 4000 → 3500 LP). Kite Sets two cards. Turn 3: Shay Shay draws and subsequently activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", Ranking Up his "Rise Falcon" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" in Attack Position (1000/2000). Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all monsters Kite controls and inflict 1000 damage for each monster destroyed. As his "Cipher" Xyz Monster would be destroyed, Kite activates his face-down "Cipher Bit" to prevent his monster's destruction and attach "Cipher Bit" to it as an Overlay Unit. The other effect of "Blaze Falcon" lets it attack directly (Kite 4000 → 3000). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage to his opponent, Shay can destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Blaze Falcon" destroys "Cipher Dragon". Kite activates his face-down "Cipher Spectrum" as a "Cipher" Xyz Monster was destroyed while it had Overlay Units attached. He can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard, then Special Summon a second copy of the original monster from the Extra Deck ignoring the Summoning conditions. Kite Special Summons "Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) and Special Summons another one from the Extra Deck (3000/2500). Turn 4: Kite A "Cipher Dragon" attacks "Blaze Falcon", but Kite activates the effect of "Raptor's Intercept Form" to switch his monster's ATK and DEF ("Blaze Falcon": 1000 → 2000/2000 → 1000). Shay activates his face-down "Overlay Breast Armor", which lets him prevent his "Raidraptor" monster's destruction by battle by detaching one of its Overlay Units instead (Shay 3500 → 2500). The second "Cipher Dragon" attacks "Blaze Falcon", but Shay uses the effect of "Overlay Breast Armor" to prevent its destruction (Shay 2500 → 500). Kite Sets a card. Turn 5: Shay "Blaze Falcon" attacks a "Cipher Dragon". Shay finds and subsequently activates the Action Card "Attack Force". Since "Blaze Falcon" is battling with a monster with higher ATK, it gains 600 during damage calculation only. Shay finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of "Blaze Falcon" by 1000. Shay finds the Action Card "Flight", but since it is only able to be activated when Shay's monster is attacked, he is unable to activate it. The attack continues and "Blaze Falcon" is destroyed (Shay 500 → 100). Shay activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force" which allows him to Special Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster with double the Summoned monster's Rank by using that monster as the Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Blaze Falcon" and Ranks it Up while performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon". Shay activates his face-down "Ultimate Full Burst" which allows him to activate the effects of "Ultimate Falcon" which require him to detach Overlay Units, then it must attack all of Kite's monsters once each. However, "Ultimate Falcon" will be destroyed during the End Phase. Shay activates the effect of "Ultimate Falcon" which negates the effects off all off Kite's cards and decreases the ATK of Kite's monsters by 1000. "Ultimate Falcon" attacks and destroys a "Cipher Dragon" (Kite 3000 → 1500). "Ultimate Falcon" attacks the other "Cipher Dragon", but Kite activates the effect of "Cipher Mirror Knight" from his hand, as a "Cipher" monster he controlled was destroyed by battle. Kite can send it and a card ("Cipher Clone Magic") he controls to the Graveyard to Special Summon the destroyed monster from his Graveyard. Kite Special Summons the first "Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500). As "Cipher Clone Magic" was sent from his field to the Graveyard, Kite activates its effect to send a Continuous Spell Card from his Deck to the graveyard and apply its effects. Kite sends "Cipher Interfere" to the Graveyard and activates its effect, which doubles the ATK of the attacked monster if he also controls a second copy of that monster ("Cipher Dragon" 2000 → 4000). The attack continues and "Ultimate Falcon" is destroyed (Shay 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes